Leave For College
by Show Expert 1
Summary: Kari with the others leave for college soon, but Kari is having a hard time to tell Davis that she might be leaving. How can she tell him?


After 6 years of Malomyotismon's defeat the digidestine have been living in peace. At the Kamiyas Kari was packing her stuff and Yolei came in.

"Hey there." Yolei said.

"Hi Yolei." Kari said.

"You ready for your first year of college? You're going to love the campus." Yolei said.

"It will be great since I'll have you, T.K., and Ken." Kari said.

"Yeah even I wish Davis would come, but you don't need a college degree to open a noodle cart when you already opened it." Yolei said. "How did Davis take it when you told him you be leaving in a few days?"

"How did he take it?" Kari said. Kari and Davis have been dating for quite some time.

"Yeah." Yolei said and had a thought. "Unless he doesn't know you're leaving yet. Kari you didn't tell him you were accepted."

"I want to it's just I don't know how plus I don't know if I can handle leaving him for about 4 years." Kari said.

"But Kari you have to go to college or you'll never be a teacher." Yolei said.

"I know it's just I don' know how to do this. I don't think I even want him to come with us." Kari said.

"But Kari he's your boyfriend." Yolei said.

"I know it's just going to be so hard." Kari said.

"Well you better find a way to tell him or he's going to be hurt." Yolei said and Kari knew she was right.

….

Ken And T.K.

Ken and T.K. were spending their last few days in town and Kari met up with them.

"Hey Ken, T.K." Kari said.

"Hey Kari." Ken said.

"You ready for college. Since Davis isn't coming I just know Ken and I are going to be roommates.

"Listen I need to talk to you guys. It's about Davis." Kari said.

"If it's about breaking up with him don't worry he won't cry or get mad." T.K. said.

"I'm not breaking up with him T.K." Kari said.

"I know it was a joke." T.K. said.

"Not funny." Kari said.

"Alright I'm sorry it was stupid." T.K. said.

"So what's wrong?" Ken said.

"He doesn't know I'm leaving yet. How do I tell him without making it so hard?" Kari said.

"Kari you have to tell him or who knows what he will do." Ken said.

"I just don't know how to do it." Kari said.

"You'll just have to go up to him and tell him like he did when he told you how he felt." T.K. said.

"I was afraid you say something like that." Kari said.

….

Davis

Davis was waiting around for Kari because she said she wanted to talk to him.

"Hey over here." Kari said as she was coming over.

"Hey there you are." Davis said as he gave her a peck. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Listen Davis there's something you need to know." Kari said. "It's not hard to say."

"Oh no are you breaking up with me. Please Kari don't whatever it is I'll stop." Davis said.

"Calm down I'm not breaking up with you." Kari said.

"Oh then what is it?" Davis said.

"Davis as you know I need to go to college to get my teachers degree." Kari said.

"What does that have to do with this?" Davis said. Kari thought she should just come out and say it.

"Davis I'm leaving for college in just a few days." Kari said and that shocked him.

"What, and you're just telling me this now." Davis said.

"Davis you don't know how hard this was." Kari said.

"Kari it's okay so what's the problem." Davis said.

"Davis I don't think I want you to come when Ken, T.K., Yolei, and I leave." Kari said.

"What! You don't want me to say goodbye. Not even to my great friends Cody is." Davis said.

"Davis you don't understand." Kari said.

"What's not to understand? I just can't believe you're leaving." Davis said.

"Do you not understand how important this is." Kari said and walked away.

….

The Kamiyas

"Yeah I told him." Kari said on the phone with Yolei.

"How did he take it?" Yolei said.

"I don't think he really gets how much this means to me or how hard it was." Kari said.

"That's ironic since he always says to follow your dreams, but it is always hard work." Yolei said and there was a knock at the door.

"I'll call you later." Kari said and hung up. When she opened it, it was Davis. "Davis?" Davis just gave her a hug.

"I'm really going to miss you Kari." Davis said.

"Where did this come from?" Kari said.

"Well I know how much being teacher means to you and you have to go to college if you want to be one." Davis said. "I just couldn't believe you waited so long to tell me you were leaving."

"I know I'm sorry. It wasn't easy because I'll be away from you for about 4 years." Kari said.

"It won't be easy for me either, but I know we can do this." Davis said. "Well come on."

"Where are we going?" Kari said.

"On our last date before you leave." Davis said.

….

The Park

Kari and Davis were on a picnic blanket and were staring out at the stars with Kari lying close to Davis.

"What a beautiful night." Kari said.

"When you told me you were leaving I put this together." Davis said.

"Wow you really can make a miracle." Kari said.

"I can do anything because of you." Davis said.

"You always know how to show me a good time." Kari said.

"Yeah well you were leaving so I wanted to bring out the best." Davis said. "I'm really going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too." Kari said.

"So do you really not want me to go?" Davis said.

"No you can come if I want. I want you there." Kari said and cuddle up close to him.

…

College

Cody and Davis were helping the others with their stuff to move into college.

"Okay this is the last of it." Cody said.

"Thanks Cody." T.K. said.

"Take care." Ken said.

"You guys take care too." Cody said.

"You got everything?" Davis said to Kari.

"Yeah looks like the last of it." Kari said and they joined hands. "You're going to call right?" He nodded.

"Then I guess this is it." Davis said.

"You see this is why I didn't want you to come. I just couldn't handle saying goodbye." Kari said as she had tears in her eyes.

"Hey it will be okay. You can always come back home on break and I'll always come up and visit." Davis said.

"I love you." Kari said.

"I love you too." Davis said and they kissed. "Well I better get Cody home."

"Bye guys." Cody said as they all waved goodbye and Kari saw Davis drive off.

"You're going to be okay Kari?" Yolei said.

"Yeah I'll be fine." Kari said.

"Come on guys let's go check the place out." T.K. said. Kari was okay because she knew she was going to see Davis again.


End file.
